pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY089: A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Serena finds an Eevee who loves to dance but is very fearful of strangers, so she decides to gain its trust so she could befriend and capture it. Episode Plot The heroes continue traveling. Serena watches a video, where Monsieur Pierre explains the next Showcase is in Anistar City, where they are going for Ash's gym match. Serena stops, seeing she has to prepare for her Showcase. Ash encourages her, for he also has to prepare for the battle. The heroes speed up through the forest and are at the plains. Bonnie runs with Dedenne, followed by Ash, Serena and Clemont, then starts rolling about on the grass. The heroes enjoy the place and soon encounter some Hoppip, two Vivillon and a Budew. The heroes decide to have a break here and send all their Pokémon out. Team Rocket watches the situation, making James, Meowth and Wobbuffet a bit sleepy. Jessie angrily replies to snap out of it, as she plans on entering the Showcase and become the Kalos Queen. James and Meowth just sigh at that. As Ash and Pikachu play by the river, the other Pokémon spend some time relaxing or playing. Serena and Braixen make some flower arrangements. Serena combines her and Braixen's arrangement, creating a circlet. Serena also made circlets for Bonnie and Dedenne. Dedenne's circlet falls and rolls down, so Pancham takes the circlet and places it on Dedenne. Serena, Bonnie and Braixen come down and also find a dancing Eevee. However, Ash yells Clemont prepared the tea and the sound frightens Eevee off. Soon after, Ash and Clemont are told about the dancing Eevee. Ash apologizes for scaring her (Eevee) off, though Serena, seeing her dancing moves, thought of new combinations for the Showcase. To help Serena, her friends decide to find Eevee. Jessie is also impressed by this Eevee, knowing she'd make a good addition. Meowth replies he can do the same and makes some (lame) dancing moves, but has gained no attention. Since they don't know where Eevee is, Clemont fixes his eyeglasses, presenting the new technological wonder. He explains the machine can detect living beings and has fixed errors, since Clemont used the machine to find Bonnie some time ago. He activates the machine, which points at a Vivillon. Clemont activates the machine again, which detects a Budew. Clemont becomes frustrated, causing the machine to malfunction, descend down and explode, leaving the heroes with bad hair and Clemont disheartened. Instead, the heroes split up to find the Eevee the conventional way. Serena sends Pancham and Braixen off and continues searching. Eevee, on the tree, yells out a cry, stopping Serena, who would've fallen off a cliff. Serena is shocked and goes to thank Eevee for warning her, but Eevee is too shy and leaps off. Serena, as a token of gratitude, leaves her flower circlet on a rock and goes away with Pancham and Braixen. Bonnie left some Poké Puffs around, thinking Eevee might take one. Chespin attempts to take one, but is warned by Clemont not to touch it. Eevee appears and takes a Poké Puff, which Bunnelby notices. Chespin tries to take the Poké Puff, but it is gone. Clemont and Bonnie accuse Chespin of having taken the Poké Puff, who denies. The heroes return to their tents, where Serena admits she found Eevee, but she ran away, but promises to search for her tomorrow. During the night, Eevee finds the flower circlet and places it on her head, fancying it. While others are sleeping, Serena thinks of Eevee and stands up. Braixen wakes up, as does Pancham, and take a walk with Serena, who cannot sleep. They go on the top of the hill, from where they find Eevee dancing in the moonlight. Serena thinks she should befriend Eevee, since they have a lot in common and Braixen and Pancham support her in this act. Serena only wishes to show her feelings to Eevee. The next day, the heroes start packing up. Serena admits she does not want force the search for Eevee, having a new idea. Serena, Braixen and Pancham stand on a rock, as they want to show Eevee their performance, to show they also have fun while dancing. Braixen uses Flamethrower in the sky, gaining Eevee's attention, who watches from a rock. Pancham jumps and uses Dark Pulse on the Flamethrower, creating a powerful image and releasing glitter all over. Bonnie, Ash and Clemont praise Serena's performance, while Serena wonders what Eevee thinks of that. Eevee is still shy, but listens to Serena. Serena explains she, Braixen and Pancham enter Showcases, which are a lot of fun. Serena asks Eevee would she like to come with them, as her (Eevee's) talented dancing would impress many people. Eevee is uncertain and thinks a bit, but is captured by Team Rocket in a net. The heroes demands Eevee free, but Jessie considers Eevee a Pokémon for her showbiz. Jessie sends Gourgeist and James sends Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam, but is countered by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, but the attack is blocked by Braixen's Flamethrower. Inkay uses Tackle and Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Inkay dodges Iron Tail and uses Foul Play, throwing Pikachu away. Pancham attacks with Stone Edge, which hits Team Rocket, sending Eevee across the field. Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb to stop Serena, who evades the attack and catches Eevee. Eevee is still afraid and runs off. Meowth and Jessie go after Eevee, but are stopped by Serena and her Pokémon. Gourgeist launches Seed Bomb, but luckily for Serena, Eevee used Protect. Eevee uses Swift on Team Rocket, continued by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which causes them to blast off. Serena thanks Eevee and asks the question once more: does she (Eevee) want to come with her to dance together. Eevee thinks a bit and lets Serena pat her, accepting her request. Serena lets Eevee touch her Poké Ball, allowing Eevee to be captured. Serena sends out Eevee, while Ash and Clemont send out their Pokémon, to have everyone meet Serena's new friend. Ash greets Eevee, who runs off and is greeted by Hawlucha. Eevee runs more and stands behind Bunnelby. Chespin is frustrated and runs around Bunnelby to meet Eevee. Serena plans on winning the Anistar City's Showcase, while Ash does not plan to fall behind, either, by challenging the Anistar Gym. Eevee jumps into Serena's arms, who raises her up, wanting to be a good friend to her. Debuts Pokémon Serena's Eevee Quotes :"Eevee was my path to stardom!" - Jessie :"Check out this fancy footwork!" - Meowth :"Actually, air travel doesn't use feet." - James :"WE'RE...!" - Jessie :"BLASTING!" - James :"OFF AGAIN!" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Eevee (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Eevee (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. Mistakes When Serena exits her tent, she is barefoot, but when Pancham approaches her and Braixen, she's wearing sandals. Gallery Serena sees that a new Showcase will be coming soon in Anistar City XY089 2.png Serena makes several flower crowns XY089 3.png Serena scans Eevee with her Pokédex XY089 4.png Serena suggesting to search for Eevee XY089 5.png Clemont's invention fails XY089 6.png Eevee sees Serena XY089 7.png Serena leaves her flower crown behind to thank Eevee for saving her XY089 8.png Bunnelby telling Eevee to go with the Poké Puff XY089 9.png Clemont and Bonnie blames Chespin for the disappearing Poké Puff XY089 10.png The heroes prepare for diner XY089 11.png Eevee finds the flower crown Serena left behind XY089 12.png Serena and her Pokémon watch Eevee dancing XY089 13.png Serena proposes a new plan XY089 14.png Serena's performance XY089 15.png Serena notices that Eevee was watching XY089 16.png Team Rocket captures Eevee XY089 17.png Braixen's Flamethrower collides with Gourgeist's Shadow Ball XY089 18.png Serena saves Eevee XY089 19.png Serena stops Team Rocket from capturing Eevee XY089 20.png Eevee uses Protect to defend Serena and her Pokémon XY089 21.png Eevee accepts Serena's invitation XY089 22.png Serena has caught Eevee XY089 23.png Eevee is still scared about the heroes' Pokémon except Bunnelby XY089 24.png Serena is happy to have Eevee as a part of her team }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Michinosuke Nakamura Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors